


Absolution

by Breenieweenie



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Jasper/Alice (implied), Mild Smut, One-sided Jasper/Bella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9222164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breenieweenie/pseuds/Breenieweenie
Summary: She's smiling beautifully, but it doesn't reach her eyes and I want to ask for absolution, but I know I’m damned and I don’t want to be saved.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. That belongs exclusively to Stephenie Meyer. I just want the characters to rub their no-no parts on each other.
> 
> This is a Jasper/Bella/Alice drabble, but that is more implied than anything else and no names are actually used so you can always pick someone else with their descriptions - good luck.

**Absolution**

 

"Tell me I'm beautiful."

The head of my cock rests against her parted red lips, each of her words pressing a mock kiss against my skin. I sit on the edge of the bed with her kneeling between my naked thighs, the tips of her fingers softly scraping along my knees. The tip of her tongue snakes out to wet me while her hot breath leaves me shivering.

"You're beautiful." _Just not as beautiful as her._

She smiles that ever so perfect smile and her golden eyes flash with satisfaction. I let my own fingers trail through her short dark hair, done in some elaborate punk rocker pixie style that looks like it only took moments, but we both know took hours to perfect. She leans closer and runs the flat of her tongue from the base of my cock along the vein running towards the tip. My breath hitches and her smile widens.

"Tell me a secret."

Her eyes darken as her tongue wets her own lips, and I know her cheeks would be rosy if she was still human. Her tiny, white hands trickle down her body to cup her equally small breasts – fingering her pink, puckered nipples roughly.

"What kind of secret?"

I arch an eyebrow and let my fingers fall from her hair and trail down her neck to her naked shoulder. She closes her eyes and releases a shaky moan, leaning further into my touch. She licks my dick like it's an AB negative flavored lollipop and doesn't want to share, her lips quickly spitting out the words before wrapping back around me.

"A dark secret. Something that no one else knows about you."

I contemplate her line of questioning, wondering if I somehow gave something away. Some clue to the turmoil I was feeling inside. My eyes close as she envelopes my cock fully in her mouth, doing all the usual tricks I like – showing that she knows my body better than anyone.

"Contrary to popular belief, I never liked country music." _She means more to me than you ever did._

She snorts and ends up choking slightly on my thickness in her throat. She pulls back as her eyes glisten slightly with venom from the strain, but quickly blinks it back and returns to her previous task. Her tongue sweeping and her teeth scraping and my body quivers in anticipation.

"Tell me you love me."

Her words cause her mouth to release a wet popping sound as she pulls her lips away from my strained member. I'm pulsing and throbbing and her eyes are so eager to please me and I want to be good to her, I do. So I try.

"I love you." _I just love her more._

She resumes her task with much more vigor. Her small hands fondling my balls delicately as her lips form a suction more powerful then a vacuum. Her mouth is damp and warm and I close my eyes as her tongue does magical, wonderful things to me. I can feel my body tense and I try to relax and release, but it isn't quite enough, but I've already hurt her so much.

"Tell me I'm the only one."

Her whispered words are partially obscured by the wet sound of her hand stroking my slippery, angry cock. It's as flushed as it can be in my state and it's throbbing and pulsing and wanting release, begging for completion. I close my eyes and flashes of long, dark, silky hair and creamy, slightly flushed skin, and doe brown eyes of melted chocolate and pinked lips so _perfect_ it's sinful and I'm coming, exploding harder than ever before. I open my eyes and my venom is spread across her perfect face in long, sticky strands and she's smiling beautifully, but it doesn't reach her eyes and I want to ask for absolution, but I know I’m damned and I don’t want to be saved.

"You're the only one." _She's the only one._

We both know I'm lying.


End file.
